<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Long by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400439">How Long</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sebastian Stan's Characters [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Bronze (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, F/M, Sebastian Stan - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You find out that your boyfriend of three years has cheated on you. Based off of the song with the same title by Charlie Puth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance Tucker &amp; Reader, Lance Tucker &amp; You, Lance Tucker/Reader, Lance Tucker/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sebastian Stan's Characters [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Long</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You couldn’t believe it. You couldn’t fucking believe it. He promised you he’d never hurt you, yet here he was tearing your heart out of your chest and ripping it.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Gold Medal Gymnast, Lance Tucker, Cheating on Long Time Girlfriend</em>
  </b>
</p><p>The headline stared at you in the face. It mocked you. Taunted you. Laughed at you. It meant nothing.</p><p>Before you knew what you were doing, you scrolled down to see a picture of Lance at a club kissing a girl with his hands on her ass. You felt a fire burn within you. You felt so much anger and betrayal. </p><p>You took a screenshot of the article and went into the chat shared between you and Lance. You sent the picture along with a caption saying “We need to talk”</p><hr/><p>Lance was at the gym training his latest star. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He stepped back telling his student to take a five minute break. He opened the message you sent and his stomach dropped. The picture of him making out with some girl from the club last week stared him in the face.</p><p>“Shit.” He immediately dialed your number and waited anxiously for you to answer. He walked to his office so he could have more privacy. He quietly shut the door and paced the floor.</p><p>“What?” You sneered through the phone, your tone making Lance wince.</p><p>“Baby, listen-”</p><p>“Don’t you ‘baby’ me! This was last week when you said you were staying late at the gym. You lied to me! Not only that, you cheated on me!”</p><p>“I was drunk-” He heard you scoffed, “I know that’s not a good excuse, but it didn’t mean anything.”</p><p>“Did you sleep with her? Is that why you came home late?” Lance stopped his pacing.</p><p>“Y/N-”</p><p>“DID. YOU. SLEEP. WITH. HER?”</p><p>Lance gulped, afraid to answer, but he told you the truth anyway, “Yes, but no feelings were involved! You know how I get when I’m drunk-”</p><p>“Then you shouldn’t have gotten drunk!”</p><p>“I know, but-”</p><p>“How long has this been going on, Lance? You’ve been distant, I’ve noticed, but I figured it was because of work. I noticed you coming home late too. What’s going on?”</p><p>“This is the first and only time, Y/N. I swear! I’ll admit that what I did was my fault. I was stupid, but it only happened once. I only love you, Y/N. Yeah, work has been getting to me. I’ve been spending more time at the gym, but that’s because I want these girls to succeed!”</p><p>“That’s still no excuse! And it’s all over the internet, Lance! The picture of you and that girl! Some are even commenting that they’ve seen you with other girls too!”</p><p>Lance ran his hand through his slicked back hair, “Can we please put this on hold? I wanna talk about this in person.”</p><p>“Save your breath, Lance. I don’t want to hear your apologies anymore. You promised you’d never hurt me.”</p><p>“Y/N, I love you!”</p><p>“Save it. Good-bye, Tucker.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>